Out of Reach
by scarlett-hued-shimako
Summary: Drabbles. There's always been bumps on the road of life and the road to love, but can the roses take the bump in stride or will they crumble to pieces?...Chapters 7-9 are up!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new fic! So, this is a lot different from what I've written before mainly because they're drabbles, but I read this quote the other day and it inspired me. **

_"**The tragedy of life is not that man loses**_**, but that he almost wins."**

**There are going to be nine chapters, one for each of the Roses, and don't worry. I've already have the story written; I just need to type it out. I'll probably have this fic finished at the latest Wednesday night. **

**Enough of my babbling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Second Chance**

She had failed in her first attempt at happiness, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake the second time around.

The three hour drive there was enough to tell Youko about the seriousness of the situation, and Sei hoped that the unguarded emotion in her eyes would tell Youko why she was there.

She parked the car, taking two spots, and raced up the stairs, adrenaline kicking in. She knocked on the door and waited in agony for it to be opened.

It took a few moments, but it opened, revealing a clean shaven man.

"How can I help you?"

She was confused. Youko was supposed to live in this apartment. Sei looked at the apartment number.

16. Yep, this was Youko's apartment.

"Youko?" Sei murmured. The man nodded and shouted into the apartment.

"Youko-chan it's for you."

Youko-chan? Sei looked at the man, hard. She didn't know him to be any relative of the ex-Rosa Chinesis. So what was the deal with the familiarity?

Youko came and stood stone still. Never did she imagine. It must have been the utmost emergency.

"What's wrong Sei?" Youko asked, gripping the door handle. The man, noticing Youko's distress, put his arms around Youko's waist.

Sei never before had such a desire to kill a man.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that…" Looking to see that the man had no intention of leaving with wary eyes, Sei continued. "You remember that meddler from high school?"

There was a glint in Youko's eyes at the mention of the meddler, something akin to hope.

Youko nodded her head in a controlled pace. He didn't notice, but Sei did.

Sei's mouth was dry, but she needed to say it now or her chest was going to burst.

"I'm in love with her."

Youko's eyes welled up as she stared into Sei's eyes, trying to appear strong.

"Eiji-kun could you give us a moment?"

Eiji nodded and went back into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Sei," Youko sobbed, allowing the tears to fall. Sei took a step forward and placed her hand on Youko's arm. Youko flinched out of the grasp.

Sei stood there, hand reached out and eyes feeling with dread.

No.

"It's too late."

No way.

"The meddler," Youko paused, giving Sei a sad smile, "has found another."

No fucking way.

Youko showed Sei her hand, the diamond gleaming in the hallway light, and as Satou Sei drove home, she prayed to God to kill her.

She had wasted her second chance.

**Drop a review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second one!**

**Read&Review. **

**Reality**

It was rare that they held hands, but Shimako was in such a good mood as they left the Rose Mansion that she intertwined her fingers with Noriko's.

Not that Noriko minded.

They walked through the pathways silently, both enjoying the scenery. The cherry blossoms scattering the floor, the chirping of the birds flying above, and the ever present tranquility blessing the Lillian grounds.

Noriko didn't want it to end. The gates to the outside world, however, provided the end of Noriko's dreamlike bubble. There waiting patiently by the gates with a disgruntled expression on her face was the former Rosa Gigantea. The person Noriko came to loathe.

Shimako dropped Noriko's hand.

"Onee-sama?" Shimako called out questionably, bringing the blond haired woman out of her thoughts.

Sei smiled, putting back on the mask Noriko thought, and embraced her petite soeur from behind.

"Shimako!" Sei cried enthusiastically, though Noriko detected the strain. She also detected jealousy, but she wasn't going to deal with herself right now.

Shimako, pensive, replied, "I'm not Yumi-san you know."

Sei laughed, letting Shimako go. "You aren't, though I wish so I could hear the baby dinosaur squeal."

Pain speared through Shimako's eyes briefly and Noriko clenched her fist, using all her will power not to hurt Shimako's Onee-sama.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you." Shimako replied dryly, causing Sei to put her arm around Shimako's shoulder.

"Don't be like that Shimako. I was only kidding. And to prove how much I care for you, let me take you out to dinner. What do you say?"

They looked into each other's eyes in a silent conversation that Noriko would never understand. But she could guess the outcome.

Shimako nodded her head, accepting the offer. Bingo.

Her blue eyes turned in Noriko's direction.

"Noriko," Shimako didn't have to say anything more; her eyes said every thing. They were apologetic, pleading Noriko to understand. It was a silent conversation Sei would never understand, and Noriko smiled at the thought.

"It's okay Shimako-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

She bowed and turned to leave.

Noriko walked a few steps forward before she succumbed to her curiosity.

She looked back.

Shimako and Sei were walking, hand-in-hand, in the opposite direction.

Noriko gripped the rosary on her wrist. For once, not knowing how to feel about it.

**Drop a review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I said that I'll have this finished by Wednesday night, but I've been unexpectedly busy recently so I'll have to post pone this a bit longer. The latest Friday night (hopefully). **

**For those who are confused out there, these drabbles are in chronological order, and they intertwine with other drabbles.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Almost**

There had only been one person before her from Lillian that had made it to the Kendo finals in Regionals. And Rei was determined to be the first one to win. All she needed was a reason, and as her cousin bounced up to her, Rei found her reason.

"Yoshino, you're not suppose to be over here."

Yoshino giggled, grabbing Rei's arm and rolling up her sleeve.

"You worry too much Rei-chan"

Rei rolled her eyes.

"I've been hanging out too much with you then." Rei teased.

Yoshino huffed as she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket.

"And here I was, giving you a good luck charm for your match, but I guess I'm not needed."

Yoshino turned away, and Rei grabbed her arm, making Yoshino face her.

"I'm sorry. Can you please give me the handkerchief?"

Yoshino's eyes lit up as she wrapped the handkerchief around Rei's wrist.

"The next match is about to start in five minutes" The announcer informed the crowd.

Rei looked out into the crowd, taking a big breath to prepare herself. This was her moment.

Rei turned to her cousin, pulling down her sleeve. "I have to go Yoshino."

Yoshino gave her cousin a quick hug.

"Good luck Rei-chan."

With the sincerity of the words warming Rei's heart, she left for the match with a newfound determination to win.

It had been a cut throat match, both girls trying to gain ground that was got to be gained. But as the match raged on, Rei found her opening. And when she was about to give her opponent the final blow, she heard something distinct through the voices in the crowd.

Yoshino's laugh.

She looked to her right and saw a smiling Yoshino, with her hand placed on Nana's arm. Rei would've felt jealousy, if she didn't feel a stinging sensation on her head.

Turns out Rei wasn't going to be the first girl from Lillian to win Regionals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comfort**

She had always been a somewhat aloof Onee-sama during her time at Lillian, but Eriko always managed to make it to her petite soeur's Kendo matches.

Which included Rei's lost at Regionals.

In an effort to remove Rei from her losing depression, Eriko had asked Rei out to lunch, saying she wanted to spend time with her petite soeur. Rei had obliged, never being the one to oppose her Onee-sama, and both girls' agendas for Saturday were thus filled.

They had agreed to meet at the park before going to the corner café.

Rei was still depressed as she greeted Eriko, much to Eriko's chagrin. Not that any one could detect the sadness easily. It came from Rei's eyes.

They were empty.

As they walked through the streets of downtown Tokyo, Eriko hooked her around Rei's, chatting about everything under the sun, hoping to draw the taller girl out of her shell.

It didn't work.

Once they arrived at the café, Eriko had had enough.

"Rei," Eriko gently called as she turned to Rei, back facing the café window. Eriko reached for her hand. "What's wrong?"

Rei didn't say anything. She looked on top of Eriko's head, into the café, reaching for words that would soothe her Onee-sama's curiosity.

And then a funny thing happened. Rei's eyes blazed into life.

"Yes. There's something wrong, but I don't want to talk about it here. I want to go somewhere more private Onee-sama. Let's go back to the park."

Eriko studied Rei, the clenched fist and the burning eyes. She had seen something in that café.

Something bad.

With dread and fear growing inside her, Eriko turned to see what Rei had seen.

There he was, laughing with another woman, kissing her briefly, before sharing another laugh with her.

Eriko loved the unexpected, one of the reason she fell for Yamanobe, but she didn't want this type of unexpected.

She stared at them with blank eyes, the other woman pausing in her laughter when she saw her. Yamanobe turned to see what the other woman had seen. He found Eriko's emotionless eyes.

They made eye contact. Eriko could feel the guilt and the fear creeping into his eyes.

Eriko removed her jacket, keeping it at arm's length, making sure Yamanobe was watching her every move. He gave her that jacket on her birthday.

She didn't want it anymore like how he didn't want her anymore.

Eriko dropped the jacket and walked away, Rei following after her.

It was over.

After a few blocks, Rei grabbed her arm.

"Onee-sama?"

Eriko turned around, eyes brimming with tears. She didn't say anything; she just fell into Rei's embrace.

God, she was such a crappy Onee-sama, having her petite soeur comfort her when it should be the other way around today.

Maybe she was just crappy all around, seeing as he would rather go to _her _for comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cookies**

Yoshino opened the Rose Mansion's door to the sound of laughter.

Rei's laughter.

The taller girl had been ignoring her for the past week, and quite frankly, she had enough.

With a newfound determination, Yoshino walked up the stairs, making sure to not to make a sound. She wanted to use the element of surprise when confronting Rei.

The door to the meeting room was slightly ajar. Yoshino looked inside, spying on her Onee-sama.

She found Shimako sitting in her regular chair, and Rei had one hand on the back of Shimako's chair and the other on the table.

A little too comfortable, Yoshino thought.

They looked to be having a good time, and when they laughed again, Yoshino's jealousy grew leaps and bounds. She believed only one person was to be on her hit list, but apparently Shimako wanted to keep Eriko company.

Yoshino had her lashful tongue ready as she prepare herself to enter the room, but paused when Rei reached into her bag, pulling out a handkerchief of cookies.

"Here Shimako, I was baking last night, and I wanted you try this new recipe I found."

Rei's eyes were blithe. They hadn't been blithe in front of Yoshino for awhile.

"Thank you Rei-sama. You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

Rei smiled. "It was no trouble."

Shimako took a bite of the cookie, eyes close in ecstasy. When she opened them again, she gushed at how marvelous they were.

Yoshino had had enough. She turned around and headed towards the front door.

Rei had always brought her a piece of whatever she baked as soon as she finished because she knew Yoshino liked it like that. Straight out of the oven.

But Rei didn't come to her house last night. She hadn't come to her house in awhile.

Yoshino passed Yumi on her way out the door.

"Where are you going Yoshino-san? The meeting is going to start in fifteen minutes."

Yoshino smiled, forced. "To get something to eat. My stomach is empty."

_I'm empty. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Skipping Rocks**

"You're going to marry him?"

Youko nodded yes.

"Do you love him?"

Youko nodded no.

Sachiko leaned back on the bench, sighing.

"Then why are marrying him Onee-sama?"

Youko stood up and walked closer to the pond that was on the Ogasawara property.

Yes, why was she going to marry him?

Youko sighed. It always went back to the former Rosa Gigantea.

"Because of Sei."

Sachiko nodded in understanding, standing up to stand next to Youko.

"Just because she doesn't love you the way that you want her to doesn't mean that should be marrying this guy." Sachiko placed a hand on Youko's shoulder. "You won't be happy."

"She does love," Youko whispered.

Sachiko eyes widen. "What?"

"She came to my apartment a few days ago and told me."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it was too late."

"Why?"

Youko picked up a rock and flung it at the pond. It skipped three times.

"When I was still in Lillian, I use to skip rocks in the lake behind my house whenever I was frustrated. You know how many rocks I've skipped because of Sei? Five hundred and eighty-three rocks Sachiko. Each time she flirted with one of the lower classmen, when she would stare off in the distant with eyes that screamed Shiori, and every damn time she would look into my eyes and keep silent about what she saw. All of that was dealt with by skipping rocks."

Youko picked up another rock and flung it again at the pond. It skipped four times.

"Make it five hundred and eighty-four rocks."

Sachiko shook her head.

"I know Sei-sama hurt you Onee-sama, but this is foolish. You have a choice, and I resent the fact that you are going to choose the one that obviously isn't going to make you happy in the long run. I wish I had a choice, but I don't Onee-sama. Don't waste yours."

Youko nodded her head and smiled briefly, if somewhat bitterly. She picked up another rock.

"I'll think about it Sachiko."

She flung the rock at the pond. It didn't skip, only drowning itself to the bottom of the pond floor.

Youko wished it had been her engagement ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know this fic is like insanely depressing, but bare with me through a little more angst, and I'll give our girls a happy ending. **

**P.S.- Thank you to those who've reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback!**

**Scarf**

It was red and clearly done by an amateur, but Yumi couldn't help being proud of it. It took her two painstaking weeks to complete, and she received a B for it, but by the way she looked at it, it seemed that she received an A instead.

And now it was safely tucked away in a small box with the intention of going into Sachiko's hands.

Yumi looked at the scarf in the box and smiled, closing the box in giddiness.

She hoped Sachiko would like it. Yumi had worked vigorously on it, not for a grade but for Sachiko. She knew that one day it would be in Sachiko's hands.

Quickly wrapping the box, Yumi pick it up along with her school bag and was on her way to Lillian, excitement apparent in each step. She knew Sachiko would be there early catching up on some Yamayurikai paper work, and Yumi couldn't help becoming starry eyed when the thought of spending alone time with her Onee-sama entered her mind.

Picking up her pace, Yumi rushed to the Rose Mansion, pausing only to pray in front Maria-sama and was up the stairs in no time.

The sight that greeted her always brought a flutter to Yumi's chest: Sachiko sitting down, quietly drinking tea. Yumi's attention was immediately drawn to Sachiko's slim and feminine hand. How many times had Yumi longed for that hand to tousle her hair?

She caught something glinting off it, and when she realized what it was, her heart sank.

It was on her left hand, fourth finger. It was an engagement ring.

Yumi's eyes welled up. She knew that Sachiko's parents wanted Sachiko to marry as soon as she graduated, but still, she didn't think it was so soon. Yumi thought she still had more time…

Sachiko was immediately on her feet.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she enveloped Yumi in a hug.

"Nothing it's just…" Yumi looked into her sapphire eyes and decided it was futile to finish what she was going to say. She said the next best thing. "With graduation coming up, how many more moments are we going to have like this?"

She hated lying to Sachiko. Not that it was a total lie, but it still wasn't the truth.

Sachiko was quick to soothe Yumi.

"We just have to make the most of them Yumi."

Yumi nodded and dried her eyes, and Sachiko offered her tea. Both knew that Yumi knew about the ring, but they didn't say anything as they retreated themselves into pleasant conversation. They wanted to be in their dream world for a little bit longer.

After they left the Rose Mansion and Yumi was all alone, Yumi grabbed the box from her school bag and threw it away.

Sachiko wouldn't have worn it anyways. Not when she was wearing _that_ instead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunch**

Shimako walked to the back of church for lunch like she'd done countless of times, but there was something different.

She walked with the same precise steps to avoid stepping on any ginkgo seeds, but there was an added giddiness in each step. A bit of determination.

Shimako had decided last night, with the heart-wrenching conversation she had with Sei the other day about Youko still on her mind, that she wasn't going to wait any longer. Sei had waited too long and look where it got her.

Shimako was going to tell Noriko exactly how she felt about her.

She found the younger girl on the steps like she had countless of times. The adrenaline was kicking in, and Shimako walked forward.

Noriko lifted her head when she heard the crackling of leaves and greeted Shimako with a smile.

"Gokigayo Shimako-san."

"Gokigayo Noriko."

Shimako sat down next to Noriko. She took a deep breath and reached for Noriko's hand.

Noriko flinched and pulled away.

It hurt, Shimako admitted, but if Noriko noticed, she didn't say anything.

Shimako looked down at her lap, gripping her skirt with her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Shimako looked up, eyes pleading. "Please Noriko, tell me."

Noriko sighed, turning to Shimako. "How was your lunch with Sei-sama?"

Shimako stared at Noriko perplexed, loosening her grip on her skirt.

"Sei?" .

Something flashed through Noriko's eyes, but Shimako couldn't find a name for it.

Noriko nodded her head.

Shimako thought about it for a moment. "It was fine I guess. Why?"

"You like her don't you?" Noriko whispered.

Shimako looked at Noriko intently, head tilted to the side, wondering why Noriko was asking that.

"Of course she's my Onee-sama."

Noriko let out a frustrated breath. "No I mean….you have feelings for her don't you?"

Is that what Noriko thought, Shimako wondered. She smiled, thinking how silly Noriko was being, but the smile faded when she saw Noriko's disgruntled expression.

Shimako reached out for Noriko, trying to soothe her.

"Noriko, I-"

"It's okay Shimako-san" Noriko caught her off, standing up to avoid her touch.

Shimako pulled her hand back and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

"I don't have feelings for Sei, Noriko." Shimako opened her eyes. "I've never even thought of her like that."

Noriko looked back at her, disbelief in her eyes.

"I've seen the way you look at her, with that soft gleam in your eyes." Noriko sighed. "The sad thing is, I thought you looked at me that same way sometimes too. Maybe it was all in my head."

"Noriko," Shimako stood up, pulling on Noriko's arm so that the younger girl was facing her. "I don't like Sei."

She looked down, blushing, and brought her eyes back up to look into Noriko's.

"I like you."

Noriko shook her head.

"Please don't Shimako-san." Noriko demanded, eyes blazing. "Don't pretend for my sake. I would rather you not be in life at all than putting us both through that misery."

Noriko walked away, not caring if she left her lunch on the steps. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Noriko," Shimako whispered, not knowing what else to do.

Noriko paused but didn't look back.

"Please Shimako-san. Just let me go. I know you don't want me."

She watched her walk away.

Noriko was wrong.

Shimako knew what she wanted and it wasn't Sei and it definitely wasn't this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wedding **

It had been a few days since graduation, a few measly days, and she was only able to breathe a scant scent of freedom from the strictness of Lillian before another chain was to be imposed on her.

Marriage.

It was inevitable that she was going to marry Suguru. She had known that since she was eight, and even though at one point she longed for that day, now it was the farthest thing from desire. They had changed.

She had changed.

But if she had changed, then why was she standing at the alter with him, in front of family and friends, with a white gown draping her body? Why didn't she have the courage to walk away?

When she walked down the aisle with her arm hooked through her father's and all eyes were on them, she thought of the quote: "The pathway to hell is paved with good intentions."

The aisle was her pathway to her future private hell of being an obedient house wife just like her mother. But what was her good intention in all of this? To make her family proud? To merge the Ogasawara and Kashiwagi business companies together?

It all seemed too silly and too utterly worthless.

She looked at Suguru to her right, and though he projected the image of joyful prince charming, she saw the dread in his eyes.

She was sure he saw the dread in her eyes too.

She was sure _she _saw the dread too.

Sachiko was never good at hiding things from the younger girl. That girl had an uncanny ability to know how Sachiko was feeling and she knew exactly how to fix it.

Sachiko felt guilt rise in her chest. It wasn't her fault. She really didn't know.

If she did, she wouldn't have asked Yumi to be her maid of honor, a courtside seat to watching the one she loved marry another.

She noticed it when she was walking down the aisle. Every single eye was on her, and the only ones she cared about were _her _mocha eyes.

Mocha eyes that looked up at her with false joy, trying to hide the heart break but failing because it was Yumi's face, and her face never lied.

She loved Sachiko.

So Sachiko wasn't walking to her own hell after all. She was walking into both of theirs.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sachiko looked up and met the priest's eyes looking at her intently. Why? Sachiko hadn't a clue. She hadn't been paying attention.

Noticing her distress and ignoring the crowd's murmurs, the priest repeated himself.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sachiko looked at the priest and then at Suguru. This was the last moment of her life as Sachiko Ogasawara: dutiful daughter.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't."

The room erupted into gasps and murmurs, but the only one Sachiko detected was Yumi's soft squeal.

She smiled softly, wondering how she could've been so stupid.

She looked at Suguru, and even though his eyes were widen in surprised, she saw a faint hint of joy in them.

"I'm sorry Suguru. I can't marry you."

Suguru picked up her hand, kissed it, and let it fall back into place.

"Too bad. I think you've just won over my heart."

Sachiko chuckled inwardly and turned to see the stunned eyes of her petite soeur.

God, she looked gorgeous. All Sachiko wanted to do was to run her fingers through her hair, caress her cheek, and those lips….but that was for later.

Sachiko offered her hand.

"Yumi, would you like to help me put this grand scandal to a close?"

Sachiko's heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she waited for Yumi's answer. She could see her parents rushing towards her and she prayed Yumi would hurry up. But there was no way she was going to rush her. This was Yumi's choice.

Yumi's face broke out into a wide grin as she placed her hand in Sachiko's.

_Perfect match._

"Lets go, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled and pulled Yumi along as she ran up the aisle and out the door. Into what, neither of them knew.

Everyone stood up as the bride and her maid of honor ran out the church, wondering how the daughter of an Ogasawara could act so scandalous. Only the Yamayurikai members watched the scene with joy and pride in their eyes, giving each other secret smiles from across the room.

About time was the shared thought.

But it didn't matter. Sachiko Ogasawara, runaway bride, was going to live her first moment of freedom not worrying about what other people thought but as the happiest woman on earth.

* * *

**So, initially I had planned this to be the end, having Sachiko being the only one who didn't let her life become a 'tragedy.'**

**Then I was going to have this as the end but imply that the other girls would find their happiness later. Then I thought 'Screw that. I want the other girls to have a happy ending too.'**

**So, I'll have at least one more chapter, wrapping the whole story up. Expect it in a few days!**


End file.
